The Loving and the Brave
by ravenfan253
Summary: Hermione is adopted by our ver own Heratio Caine. Proffesor Snape, and Draco and Lucius malfoy come and live with them at the start of the school year. Hermione goes to a friends house but is kidnapped. Who did it. Will they find her and why does Draco care so much? This is rated M for ADULT themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for those of you who are supportive enough to read my stuff. I know that I may not write the best stuff but i hope you all help me out.**

**SUMMARY:**_ (set the summer after 3rd year.) Hermione is adopted by Horatio Caine and professor snape, draco malfoy, and mr malfoy come to stay with them. One day When Heratio takes the 3 to the police station he Gets a call from 911 that one of Hermione's friends was attacked and Hermione is missing. as the days grow that she is missing draco starts to get a sort of crush on Hermione and grows increasingly worried. Will they find her in time?_

_Chapter 1_

It was early in the morning when Hermione woke up. She was still processing the fact that her most hated enemy and his father as well as her Professor and the most feared at that was coming to live with her till the start of school. She still remembers it perfectly.

**FLASHBACK**

_" Hermione can you come here please!" my dad yelled from downstairs._

_ She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "Yes dad?"_

_"I need you to get the 2 guests rooms ready while i am at work tomorrow we are going to have 3 guests till you go back to school."_

_"ok but who are they?" Horatio gives her a look that says your not going to like it._

_"Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and his father."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Listen to me and listen good you will behave your self do you understand i know you don't like them very much but dumbledor himself asked me to do this."_

_"Yes sir."_

**Present time**

Hermione sat on her bed it was still early and she wanted to go back to sleep so she did.

About 2 hours later she woke up and saw that it was 12 o clock so she got out of bed when she realised that her "guests" were suppose to be there an hour and a half ago. She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear talking. She turned the corner and entered the kitchen to see her dad, snape, mr malfoy, and draco all at the table. They all turned to look at her.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." said Heratio.

"You do realize that I am anything but sleeping beauty right?" Hermione said.

"yes. by the way you still have to clean the bathroom."

"Nice try dad you do realize that you said I have to mow the grass today right. so YOU get to clean the bathroom."

"I will do rock paper scissors I win you do the bathroom you win you do the grass deal?"

"... Deal."

Hermione and her dad did rock paper scissors and Hermione won.

"Hermione please I will do anything will you please do the bathroom?"

..Anything?"

heratio cocked his head to the side.

"what do you want?"

"I want to go to jess's party Friday night."

"NO! Absolutly not."

"Have fun with the bathroom dad." Hermione turns and starts to walk out to the yard when she heard her father sigh.

"Wait. I will let you go on one condition."

"ok what."

"You have to check in EVERY hour."

"... Deal."

"ok now go and clean the bathroom."

"oh and dad."

"Yah."

Hermione looks at heratio and smirks. "Justin's going to be there." she turns around and runs up the stairs as fast as possible to the bathroom.

"WHAT! Hermione Jean Granger Caine get back here!"

"SORRY DAD I HAVE TO CLEAN THE BATHROOM REMEMBER!"

Heratio sits down at the table and sighs. "she just manipulated me."

As Hermione cleans the bathroom she gets a text from jess asking if she can come over. she sends a message back telling her that she will be there soon. Hermione runs downstairs.

"Dad im done with the bathroom can I go to jess's house for a little bit?"

"ok don't be gone long though ok"

"ok".

Heratio sits back on his legs and thinks that he really shouldn't have let Hermione go to Jesses house because he has a bad feeling in his stomach. Normally he would just ignore it but right now, he knew that something was not right.

"lieutenant is everything alright?" Mr malfoy asks sensing that something was amist amongst Heratio.

Heratio just nods his head and they go back to what they were doing.

"I never knew that Granger had a bad side to her. God knows that she never shows it in school." Draco says thinking that maybe he missed it.

" She has never wanted a lot of people to know, however she still is a bookworm that I have never been able to change from her." Heratio says with a smile on his face.

They all decide to go to bed and finish the conversation they were having in the morning.

**TIME JUMP TO 3:26A.M.**

Heratios phone rings and when he looks at it he sees that its his co worker Calleigh.

"Calleigh?"

" Heratio we have a case 2113 west Vermont driver."

" Wait 2113 W. Vermont?"

"Yes? is everything ok heratio."

" No , That's where Hermione is suppose to be. whats the case."

" Parents dead, gun shot wound, and their daughter is missing, but wait theres more blood."

By now Heratio is downstairs dressed and so is professor Snape and Lucius. they are looking ate Heratio trying to find out what is going on.

"Heratio, It's Hermione's blood..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! sorry it took so long to update I have had a lot of stuff going on. I now have a 7 month old son and I work 3rd shift so my days are pretty hectic. I hope you all like the chapter and I would like and feedback any one has and I mean like how to improve my story OR if you would like to see something added.

* * *

Horatio pulled up to the house in his hummer with Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy, as he stepped out he noticed that the door was busted in and that there was blood on the living room window. Horatio walked straight into the house not even thinking about what was happening he had to see for himself that Hermione was indeed not in the house.

"Horatio." Calliegh called for him as she noticed him walking past the upstairs bedroom. When he walked in Calliegh was standing there holding out Hermione's wand. " I found this on the floor in the kitchen I took it before they could see it."

"Thank you Calliegh." Horatio grabbed her wand from calliegh's hand and stuck it in his coat. "So do we have any leads?"

"Well on the door frame in the window there was some blood we took a sample of it and took it to the lab Valera should call me with the results any time soon, the mother was found in the bathroom upstairs, and the father was found downstairs in the living room but had gun shot wounds to the head. We haven't found either of the girls which leads me to believe that both of them were taken. judging by the look of the bedroom and the fact that Hermione's wand was found downstairs next to her blood I believe that when the father was shot she ran downstairs to protect the other 2. However I think there was more than one person I believe that while she was looking at one, someone else came up behind her and knocked her unconscious then they went upstairs shot the mother and it seems as though the other girl fought pretty hard."

"Calleigh I want them found. We take no other case until this is solved. I want this place watched he might come back." Horatio stated as he put his sunglasses back on and walked out the door. He walked straight up to Lucius and Snape and said that he was going to the station and they could come with him or go back to the house with Draco. Suddenly Horatio's phone rang. "Caine."

"Daddy!"

"Hermione where are you. Are you ok?"

"I don't know where I am. I think my ankle is fractured and I have no idea where they are! daddy I'm scared I don't have my wand and I cant see anything out of the window its painted over."

"Hermione I need you to listen and tell me what you hear ok!"

"ok... nothing I don't hear anything no water no traffic nothing! not even animals. Daddy I want to go home!"

"I know sweetie. I'm trying and I will not rest till I find you ok do you hear me?"

"yes! Daddy there coming back help me please! I-"

"Hermione? Hermione?!"

"Your never going to find her Lieutenant, and by the time you do she will be dead."

"Who is this and what do you want from my daughter?"

"It's not what I want from her but from you. you took someone from me so I am going to take someone from you and see how you like it, and Horatio she's a very pretty girl. don't worry ill make sure to send you all of our little experiences."

"Hello? Hello? Dammit"

Horatio quickly ran over to his hummer and plugged up his phone. He turned on the locator trying to find the phone but nothing would show up. Suddenly his phone started going off again this time with a text and a video. Horatio looked at his phone and it was from and unknown number. when he opened the video the first thing that he see's is Hermione tied by her wrist hanging from the ceiling. Some man walks in the view of the camera wearing a mask.

"Now its time to have some fun."

What Horatio saw next will scar him for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! sorry it took so long to update I have had a lot of stuff going on. I now have a 7 month old son and I work 3rd shift so my days are pretty hectic. I hope you all like the chapter and I would like and feedback any one has and I mean like how to improve my story OR if you would like to see something added.

* * *

Horatio pulled up to the house in his hummer with Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy, as he stepped out he noticed that the door was busted in and that there was blood on the living room window. Horatio walked straight into the house not even thinking about what was happening he had to see for himself that Hermione was indeed not in the house.

"Horatio." Calliegh called for him as she noticed him walking past the upstairs bedroom. When he walked in Calliegh was standing there holding out Hermione's wand. " I found this on the floor in the kitchen I took it before they could see it."

"Thank you Calliegh." Horatio grabbed her wand from calliegh's hand and stuck it in his coat. "So do we have any leads?"

"Well on the door frame in the window there was some blood we took a sample of it and took it to the lab Valera should call me with the results any time soon, the mother was found in the bathroom upstairs, and the father was found downstairs in the living room but had gun shot wounds to the head. We haven't found either of the girls which leads me to believe that both of them were taken. judging by the look of the bedroom and the fact that Hermione's wand was found downstairs next to her blood I believe that when the father was shot she ran downstairs to protect the other 2. However I think there was more than one person I believe that while she was looking at one, someone else came up behind her and knocked her unconscious then they went upstairs shot the mother and it seems as though the other girl fought pretty hard."

"Calleigh I want them found. We take no other case until this is solved. I want this place watched he might come back." Horatio stated as he put his sunglasses back on and walked out the door. He walked straight up to Lucius and Snape and said that he was going to the station and they could come with him or go back to the house with Draco. Suddenly Horatio's phone rang. "Caine."

"Daddy!"

"Hermione where are you. Are you ok?"

"I don't know where I am. I think my ankle is fractured and I have no idea where they are! daddy I'm scared I don't have my wand and I cant see anything out of the window its painted over."

"Hermione I need you to listen and tell me what you hear ok!"

"ok... nothing I don't hear anything no water no traffic nothing! not even animals. Daddy I want to go home!"

"I know sweetie. I'm trying and I will not rest till I find you ok do you hear me?"

"yes! Daddy there coming back help me please! I-"

"Hermione? Hermione?!"

"Your never going to find her Lieutenant, and by the time you do she will be dead."

"Who is this and what do you want from my daughter?"

"It's not what I want from her but from you. you took someone from me so I am going to take someone from you and see how you like it, and Horatio she's a very pretty girl. don't worry ill make sure to send you all of our little experiences."

"Hello? Hello? Dammit"

Horatio quickly ran over to his hummer and plugged up his phone. He turned on the locator trying to find the phone but nothing would show up. Suddenly his phone started going off again this time with a text and a video. Horatio looked at his phone and it was from and unknown number. when he opened the video the first thing that he see's is Hermione tied by her wrist hanging from the ceiling. Some man walks in the view of the camera wearing a mask.

"Now its time to have some fun."

What Horatio saw next will scar him for the rest of his life. Snape and Lucius walk up next to him and look at the phone and they both pale considerably.

**Hermione's POV **

"Now it's time to have some fun."

"Please, don't do this just let me go. I don't even know who you are." I beg for my life. I know that it is pointless but for some reason I try anyway.

"O you might not recognize me now but you will later in time, my dear." The man standing in front of me says with almost a sweet voice like he is enjoying this.

He walks back over to a table and grabs something now he is walking back towards me. I see what is in his hand its a whip.

"Now Horatio, you can hear your loved one scream just like I had to hear mine." the man says to the camera.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It's a whip. Oh my god it hurts so bad every time he brings it down onto my back I cant help but to scream. he whips me for probably 20 minutes before I cant take it anymore and I pass out.

**Horatio's POV**

"I hope you enjoyed the show lieutenant, there's more to come."

The phone goes dead.

"We have to find her."


End file.
